


Close

by fyodzai (Danxk)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Forehead Kisses, Holding Hands, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Trains, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/fyodzai
Summary: Kuroo’s too close but Kenma isn’t complaining.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> just needed to take this out

It was the night after their match with Kasaruno, everyone in their team was silent throughout their journey home. In the train Kenma chose a seat that would give him a reasonable space from his teammates. He wanted to be alone. Even just for a second. He had fun today, so much fun but that doesn't change the fact that they lost. There's that sense of fulfillment but sadness too, in the small corner of his heart.

“You hate me that much, Kenma?” Kuroo’s tall figure looms in front of Kenma, he's smirking down at him. The younger averts his gaze.

Kenma doesn't say a word. Kuroo takes a seat on the space next to Kenma. Kenma is suddenly aware of the mechanical whirring and grinding of the train, it's quiet really but if you listen carefully and closely, you'll hear it.

“Kuroo, I’m sorry.” he says, but Kuroo only hums a response. He leans his head to Kenma’s shoulder but he's so much taller. He adjusts himself until it looked like he's snuggling into Kenma’s neck.

“I’m gonna sleep. Wake me up when it's our stop.” Kuroo tells him in a quiet voice.

Kenma shuddered when Kuroo sighed against his neck, his skin felt hot. He's so, so close to Kuroo. The elder’s breathing sends little puffs of tingling air against the sensitive skin of his neck. He felt the loud thudding of his heart against his chest. What's he so nervous about now?

Slowly, one by one, their teammates got off the train on their own stops. Until it's only the two them.

They still have at least a few more minutes to stay in that position and it's getting harder every moment that passes. Why is it taking much longer to reach their stop today? Kuroo’s breathing, hus smell, his warmth, the way he's settled himself on Kenma’s neck, it's all making Kenma light-headed. He wants to tell Kuroo to get off but he also doesn't want to. He's still debating by himself on what he should do and what he's feeling because it's all so weird when Kuroo voluntarily lifts his head away from Kenma’s shoulder.

“Hmm, just in time.” Kuroo says, yawning and stretching, brushing the remaining sleepiness off his system.

Kenma sighs.

They were walking home when Kenma noticed it. They've been walking for a few minutes now, from the station.

“Kuroo…” he calls shyly. He isn't one to start a conversation, but it's Kuroo so it's alright.

“Hmm?”

“You’re quiet today.” Kenma says.

Kuroo looks at him and grins, “Sorry. I’m just really tired.”

They're walking next to each other in that chilly night. And Kenma couldn't calm himself down, whatever happened or whatever he thought while they're on the train earlier with Kuroo leaning on him, he couldn't shake it off and it's getting weirder that more he thinks that they have to go home and separate tonight.

“Kuroo,” Kenma reaches fo the sleeve of his best friend’s jacket, pulling it, “D-Do you…do you wanna come over tonight?” he finally says.

Kuroo stops walking and looks at him, eyes stunned for a moment before checking the surrounding. He takes Kenma’s hand to his, he holds it the same way he used to when they were younger, taking the same path going home as they are tonight.

Kenma feels his face getting hotter. Kuroo is holding his hand. They used to do that when they were kids. But right now it feels a lot different and it just made his heart beat faster in his chest.

Kenma looks up and is greeted by Kuroo’s familiar grin, that's the happiest Kuroo grin he's seen today. He's looking at Kenma, searching for his eyes, Kenma attempts to avoid his gaze but Kuroo, cups his face with his other hand, taking a step towards the younger, and then everything seemed to stop for a second.

Kenma feels Kuroo’s but warm presence before him. He's so close again, too close but Kenma doesn't feel any urge to push him away, if anything he actually wants him closer. And then there’s a gentle pressing against on the side of Kenma’s head. Kenma squeezes Kuroo’s hand.

Kuroo steps back and grins, looking at Kenma’s stiff figure. He gets his face close to Kenma again, this time he kisses him on the forehead, a small kiss on his cheek and at the tip of his nose.

“Come on, let's go home.” Kuroo says, pulling Kenma by his hand, not giving him a second to think and process what he just did.

For the first time, Nekoma’s brain isn't functioning. He could only feel the lingering warmth of the kisses Kuroo gave him, and the gentle hold of his hand.

Holding each other's hands, they walk togethertowards home.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @kagayuhma


End file.
